


In Leather

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Comic-Con, Conventions, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, No Incest, Prompt Fic, Punk!James, Tumblr Prompt, artist Oliver, but I don't write non character twincest, can be read as twincest, so technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Random James and Oliver fic just because I wanted to work on dialogue! Can be read as twincest if you wanted I guess, but it's not written so.(Taken from the twin prompt- 'Character A is tired of being confused for their twin, Character B, so Character A decides to make a drastic change to their appearance. Surprisingly, it ends up looking good… like really, really good.')





	In Leather

“Oliver, I'm such a big fan of your work!” Another fan babbled to... James. Yes, they had got the wrong brother, again. He had put up with the constant confusion all his life but that didn't mean it still didn't rile him up a bit every time.  
“I-It's James, but... thanks.” He smiled sweetly as she moved on, looking extremely embarrassed by her mistake. James just didn't understand, there were so many clear differences between him and his twin.  
“Hi, could you sign this?” The guy asked and James shook his hand before reaching down, of course, he'd been handed the George Weasley pop vinyl. Damn it.

Oliver sighed as they both fell back on their hotel beds after an exhausting con day. One thing Oliver had noticed was that James had been quiet, well more quiet than usual. When they got in, he didn't make any comment about the con or any fans that particularly stuck in his mind like he usually did. James just pulled off his shirt and jeans, discarding them to the floor, and curled into bed.

“James?” Oliver spoke in a questioning tone. James rustled and squirmed a bit, the hotel sheets weren't very good at hiding that, before replying grumpily.  
“What?” It was quiet and almost inaudible, his twin knew that tone anywhere.  
“You okay?” Oliver asked, fully expecting the over-exaggerated sigh that came from across the room.  
“'m fine. Goodnight.” James huffed and clearly he meant that as an end to the conversation but Oliver wasn't having any of it.  
“It's half seven, James.” He rolled his eyes, his twin was so dramatic when he was pissed off.  
“Yeah well, I'm tired.” James retorted childishly and Oliver placed his head in his palms. This was always how it went, it started to get a bit too repetitive sometimes and Oliver wished James would just talk it out.

“Are we really gonna do this again, come on. You know you'll spill eventually.” Oliver whined and James did something neither of them expected him to do.  
“Fuck. Off.” He pronounced clearly and Oliver was immediately taken aback. James was never that rude to him, especially when they knew they'd have to spend a weekend together with no escape or time to breathe. It left Oliver speechless and he fearfully abandoned the conversation, hoping his brother would ride it out and be socially acceptable tomorrow.

When Oliver got his wake up call he couldn't have been more disappointed. He wasn't sure if it was the tension, his... dream or the fact he hated going to bed on an argument but his sleep had been awful. He looked over at James, ready to see if he was going to talk, only to notice the bed was empty. That startled Oliver, he had never seen his brother out of bed before call.

Scrambling out from the tangled sheets, a sinking feeling rose rapidly in his stomach. He checked the bedside table to look for a note but there was nothing except the art materials he'd left there from yesterday. He scanned the floor and the TV stand and it was all as empty as it had been when they entered. The last place he checked was James' bed and luckily, there was a scribbled note there on the dented pillow.  
“Gone out, meet you at con. -J'  
That was weird.

Oliver arrived in his blacked out car and swiftly walked through the doors and into the con green room. It was bad to hope he wouldn't get seen but his brother was all he could focus on. He had about half an hour until his first appearance so he waited for James, wondering what the hell he thought he was doing at 6am in London. Oliver started scrolling through twitter, hoping his phone would provide some relief from the brotherly worrying.

It was ten minutes later when James walked into the green room and Oliver heard the door open before he saw him.  
“What do you thi-” Oliver was about to lecture him until he turned around and took in the strangest sight he'd ever seen. James was in a pitch black leather jacket, something he'd never ever worn in his life, and his hair was shaved to a 2 at the sides, a strip of longer, messy brown hair going straight down the middle. Then he turned just slightly and a small flash of light beamed from just below his lip, was that a... piercing?!

“James, you...” Oliver's mouth hung open at the sight of his twin. He didn't even look like his twin anymore.  
“Like it?” James smirked, holding a confident stance yet still looking a little nervous for Oliver's reaction.  
“You look... good.” Oliver sucked in a breath at the way James bit his lip, the piercing becoming more prominent. He almost wanted to look away because he really looked good... _too good._ James even had the cocky personality to match now. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, it was just weird to see his brother like, well, that. Oliver realised he hadn't been taking in a word James said and came back to reality with a bump.

“I-I, um what?” He tried to seem calm but it only came out as a stutter.  
“I said, we need to go to ops.” James said slowly and more sarcastically. If had been any other day Oliver would have called him out on it yet he couldn't find the words to do so, or any words for that matter. James walked towards him, ready to leave the green room but not before he leaned over Oliver's shoulder.

“Hide your art better, Ollie. Gives people ideas.” James whispered as he placed a folded up piece of paper in his hand and left the room. Oliver rushed in his shaking fingers to open it and there, on the page, was his sketch of punk James. Below it, James had added a note of his own.  
“Got sick of not being my own person, now we won't be mistaken.  
Our room, 9:45pm. We need to talk.  
-J'


End file.
